Conventionally, as disclosed in PTLs 1, 2 and 3, when a signal conductor of a cable with a shielded conductor such as a coaxial cable is connected to a terminal, the signal conductor is crimped by a barrel formed to the terminal (a crimping barrel 31b in the PTL 1, a crimping piece 32d in the PTL 2 and a crimping piece 11c in the PTL 3).